How Will I Know?
by hiptothejive
Summary: RyellaTroypayChaylor. Ryan fell for Gabriella the first time he saw her. But will she ever admit to having the same feelings for him & put her rough past behind her? Their lives take a huge turn when they realize what's really important in life.love.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical 

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic that I'm submitting ever so I hope you guys all like it.

* * *

**How Will I Know?**

Chapter 1

"_Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?"_

He heard her voice from the front of the room and looked up. _The new girl_, he thought to himself. His sister already didn't like her because she was looking at the audition sign-up for the "winter musicale" as Ms. Darbus, their homeroom teacher and leader of the Drama department, called it. He didn't want anyone stealing his spot light either, but he didn't understand how Sharpay couldn't like her. _She is smart, nice, beautiful..._

The bell rang and shattered his thoughts of Gabriella. He got up and began to walk to detention. _If Troy just hadn't called Gabriella in the middle of home room none of us would have to go to detention right now and I could be rehearsing._ Although he didn't want to go to detention, he couldn't help but be excited to see Gabriella. He could tell Troy liked her, but he wanted her for himself, and he barely knew her! His thoughts were interrupted again that day as he heard his sister yell for him.

"RYAN!" He flinched at her voice. He loved his sister, but couldn't stand the way she treated him. Her voice even began to annoy him. But like the loyal, side-kick of a twin brother he is, he turned to face her. She scurried up to him and began talking. "Meet me in the Music Room after detention, we need to rehearse! After all, the auditions are less than 24 hours away!" She said with a smile and a flick of her full, blonde hair.

"Speaking of the auditions," Ryan began, "I was thinking about some really cool dan-"

"Yeah that's great, Ry. See you later, okay?" Sharpay cut Ryan off as Troy Bolton walked by. Once Sharpay was done talking, she ran over to him and began to flirt. It was no surprise to Ryan. He was often ignored by his sister, especially when the "Hottie Super Bomb" was around. Sharpay had liked him for a while now and he occasionally flirted back, but over all showed no interest in her. Sharpay was always bossing Ryan around. And he always listened. But not once has she ever returned the favor. _I shouldn't have to be bossed around by my little sister, okay so only by 6 minutes. _He kept pondering these thoughts until he got to detention, where he had to listen to Ms. Darbus talk about the proper use of cell-phones.Every once in a while he would steal glances at Gabriella as he was painting the latter. _She is so beautiful with her long, curly brown hair and her bright, innocent smile_.As Ryan thought, he didn't realize he began to paint off the ladder and on to his sister who was painting right beside him.

"RYAN!", she shrieked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Ryan's face dropped as he realized what had just happened.

"Shar, I'm so sorry! I guess I wasn-" He was cut off for the second time today.

"I don't want to hear it, Ryan!" At this point everyone in the auditorium was staring at the Evan's twins. Ms. Darbus stepped in. "What is going on over here?" She asked."Oh, nothing really," Sharpay said with an attitude, "Just my empty headed brother over here decided it would be more fun to paint all over me than the ladder." She heard a few giggles in the background and stormed away to change. Everyone began to get back to work when the bell rang. Ryan was the last one out of the auditorium. He decided to clean up the mess of paint that got all over as Sharpay freaked out. As he turned the corner to walk out, he saw someone waiting for him and his heart began to beat rapidly. It was Gabriella Montez.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, are you okay? She was pretty freaked. Oh, I'm Gabriella by the way." She stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Ryan." He replied and took her hand. "And yeah, I'm fine. Sharpay flips out like that all the time. She is a major drama queen. But I guess I should should have known better than to paint on my sister." She giggled. That laugh made him go weak in the knee's. He smiled back.

"Well I guess I will talk to you tomarrow then." She began to walk away.

"Gabriella, wait." _This is my chance._

"Yeah?" She turned to face him.

"D-do you want me to show you around the school, si-since you're new and all. Maybe even go for a bite to eat after-wards?" He could feel his face turning a bright pink. He hated himself for stuttering when he got nervous. "Well," She began, "I was going to hang out with Troy." She could see the disappointment in Ryan's face, and continued on. "But, he left for basketball practice in the middle of detention, so why not?" She beamed up at him.

"Great!" The two new friends linked arms and walking down the hall talking and laughing together.

_Finally, _Ryan thought, _Things seemed to work out for me._

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad, I want to hear from everyone. I will update once I hopefully have 5 reviews.** **But I'm really excited to write the next chapter so you never know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical 

**Rated: **T , just to be safe.

**Author's Note:** So I couldn't help myself and just had to write the next chapter, regardless of the review count. But thanks so much for those who did review and added my story to their alert list. It means a lot! So now I present you with, How Will I Know : Chapter 2! Enjoy x3!

* * *

**How Will I Know?**

Chapter 2

As Ryan drove Gabriella home, the radio was blasting and they were singing along at the top of there lungs.

"You have an amazing voice there Miss Montez." Ryan said once the song was over.

"Thanks, you're not to shabby yourself." Ryan wished the night could have lasted forever. They arrived at Gabriella's house and Ryan walked her to the door.

"I had so much fun tonight." Gabriella said smiling.

"Me too! So, uhh, m-maybe we could do this again sometime if you want..." Ryan said as his voice trailed off and he looked to the ground, trying not to make eye contact.

"Deffinately! You know, the first day of school for me is usually torture. But everyone at East High made it really easy for me. Especially you.." Ryan couldn't help but look up at her, but soon wished she hadn't continued her sentence."..and Troy and Taylor. Thanks." She leaned into him, and rapped her arms around his waist, locking him into a hug. He hugged back, said his goodbyes, and walked to his car. _Troy..._ He thought, disappointed. He hadn't even stopped to think about the superstar basketball player. _We really hit it off, but how could I even compete with Troy? What was i thinking, believing i had a chance? _He arrived at his house, and trailed up to his room, still deep in thought. He walked over to his closet and hung up his jacket. He began to unbutton his shirt as he turned around to see Sharpay sitting on his bed with an icy look on her face. He jumped back and re-buttoned his shirt.

"What?' He said sarcastically, "Couldn't get the paint off your shirt?"

"Excuse me? Did you forget who you're talking to? Or the fact we had rehearsal after detention that you failed to come to!" Sharpay was fuming. _Damn it. _Ryan completely forgot about the rehearsal, and the audition for that matter. _I wonder if Gabby is auditioning..._ Ryan tried to shake off his thoughts of Gabriella so he could focus on Sharpay, as always.

"Shar, I completely forgot! I went out with a friend and it slipped my mind." Ryan said, immediately regreting it.

"A friend? You ditched rehearsal with your own sister for a friend?" Ryan could hear the anger in her voice, "And who is this little friend of yours?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Oh don't give me that. Who did you hang out with this afternoon?

"Gabriella Montez." _Yepp, deffinately regreting it._

"What?" She said sharply, "What were you thinking? Going out with possible competition for my, er, _our_ musical."

"Well I was thinking she was new and was having a rough day so maybe she wanted some company. And with Troy being at basketball practice i thought maybe i could show her around and get to know her a little bit. Make her feel comfortable."

"You're not a tour guide, Ryan. It wasn't your job to show her around. But let's hope you don't fraternize with her again."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again your majesty." He lied. At least, he hoped he did. "Now would you get out of my room. I am kinda tired and want to get to sleep."

"Good. You need your rest for your auditions tomorrow." She said and walked out, leaving Ryan alone in his room to comprehend everything that had happened that day. He tried to put off thinking of Sharpay and the auditions the next day so he could go to sleep and dream of the fantastic night he had with his brown haired crush.

* * *

Gabriella walked inside up to her room. She couldn't stop smiling. After everything that happened with her dad and her moving to New Mexico, she was happy she actually had friends. _Ryan is such a great guy and Taylor is so nice and Troy..._ Just the thought of Troy made her heart leap. She really liked him. A lot. Ever since they sang together on New Year's Eve she has been thinking about him. He gave her the courage to sing in front of everyone. The fact she moved to the same school as him was pure luck. She only wished that she knew if he felt the same way about her. With her thoughts on Troy, she got ready for bed. _For the first time in a while,_ she thought, _I am actually excited to got to school tomorrow. _And with that, she went to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Review please! I want everyone's input on the story, idea's, suggestions, comments, etc. And now we have a bit of a love triangle going on. Ryan likes Gabby, but she likes Troy. What's going to happen with that and what did Gabby go through with her dad? Only upcoming chapters will tell [and sorry it was so short, haha  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical 

**Rated: **T , just to be safe.

**Pairings:** Ryella, Troypay, hints of Chaylor

**Author's Note:** so i wrote this last night and into this morning like immediately after i posted the second chapter. i figured i will update as much as i can before school starts. I am so happy everyone loves my story. And I apologize for the short chapters. This one will be a lot longer for sure. so here is what you've been waiting for, not that it was a long wait, How Will I Know : Chapter 3! Enjoy x3!

* * *

**How Will I Know?**

Chapter 3

_5:30 AM_

Troy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. On a regular day, Troy would hit the snooze button a few times and mope around the house trying to get ready before the bus came. Today, however, was a different story. He jumped out of bed and got ready, almost like he was excited. He was. _Today is the day_, he thought. He was going to ask out Gabriella Montez today. They had only known each other for about a week, including New Years Eve, but he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to make Gabriella his. He has only had one other girlfriend before. Sharpay Evans. _Okay, so it was only kindergarten, but it still counts!_

Troy rushed out the door, barely having enough time to grab his usually Strawberry Poptart, and got on the bus. He waited impatiently for about 20 minutes for the bus to get to the school when it finally arrived. Troy was the first one off the bus. As usual, a crowd was waiting for him to get off the bus but he just bolted past them. Chad, his best friend, was the only one who tried to catch up with him, knowing something was up.

"Troy, dude, hold up!" Chad yelled, catching up to Troy. Troy could hear in his voice that he was out of breathe so he turned around to talk.

"Hey Chad, Whatsup?"

"You tell me. Where are you running off to in such a hurry?" Chad asked with a curious look on his face. Troy realized he never told Chad about singing with Gabriella. To him, she was just the new girl, but to Troy, she was so much more. So he told Chad the whole story and how he was going to ask her out today before homeroom.

"That's cool, man. But I didn't need your life story." Chad said with a smirk, "You go off and try to win this girl's heart. Oh and I can't make basketball practice next Wednesday. Me and Tay have our one month anniversary. I promised to make it special for her."

"Got it." Troy said, and sped off to Gabriella's locker.

* * *

Ryan walked into the school, behind Sharpay of course, humming the tune to his audition music as Sharpay sang it to herself. He was very anxious about the auditions this time around. He just wanted to get them over with at this point. As he walked, still behind Sharpay, he saw Gabriella alone at her locker. _Perfect. _He turned and began to walk toward her. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Sharpay asked, startling Ryan.

"Uhh." _Come on Ryan think!,_ "I was just going to put my math book in the History room." _I am such an idiot.  
_  
"Oh. Okay. Tootles!"_ Wow..._Ryan thought as Sharpay walked away. _I guess it does pay off to have a ditzy sister._ Ryan was a mere 2 feet from Gabriella, when Troy came out of nowhere. Ryan quickly hid around the corner, still in earshot distance, and listened.

"Hey there!" Troy said.

"Hey." Gabriella giggled.

"So, I know we haven't known each other that long but I really like you, Gabriella..." Ryan could feel his heart breaking. "...and I want you to have this." Ryan looked to see what Troy was giving her. It was his class ring. He held it out to her. "Gabby, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Troy!" She leaped up and hugged him. "Of course!" He put the ring on her right ring finger and the two walked off hand in hand. Ryan, still around the corner, could feel his little bit of perfect slipping away, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. _I should have seen this coming. _A look of disappointment crossed his face and he walked to homeroom staring at the floor. As he walked away, Taylor watched him, having seen everything.

* * *

Gabriella walked to homeroom with a smile that wouldn't fade off of her face. She walked over and sat next to Taylor. 

"Hey Miss Brainiac, what's got you smiling?" Taylor asked, as if she didn't know. Gabriella told Taylor everything that happened that morning. Taylor was truly happy for her friend, but she couldn't help but feel bad for Ryan. He was such a great guy once you got to know him, and a much better person than Troy. But that were only her observations. She opened her mouth to congratulate Gabby when the bell rang and Ms. Darbus began to talk. She went on about how auditions for the winter musical were being held next period, and caught Gabriella's attention. _Maybe if I could get Troy to sing with me._ She always had a fear of stage fright, but when she sang with Troy... everything changed.

The bell rang and Gabriella jumped, knocking all of the books off of her desk. Everyone rushed out of the room, leaving her to pick up her books alone, or so she thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped again, dropping the books she had already picked up.

"A little jumpy there, are we?" She turned around to see the blonde haired, blue eyed drama king. He was beaming down at her.

"More like klutzy." Gabriella said giggling. _There is that giggle again._ Ryan couldn't help but like her, even if she was now off limits. He bent down and helped her pick up her books. As he handed her the books, he noticed the ring on her finger. It was mocking him. Telling him that he couldn't have her. He tried to shake off the feeling and move on.

"So did you ever decide to audition for the musical?" Ryan asked, hoping to keep the subject off Troy, but since when did hoping do him any good?

"Well, I was going to ask Troy to sing with me, he is really the only one I feel comfortable singing with, including myself. But he ran out of the room, I'm guessing for basketball. So I don't think so. Are you?"

"Yeah, my sister and I always audition together. Do you want to come watch?"

"Sure!" Gabriella beamed. "Let me just drop these books off at my locker, so I don't drop them anywhere else." Ryan laughed.

"Okay, See you there then." Ryan walked away feeling accomplished. _She is coming to watch _me. _Not her boyfriend. Me._

* * *

As Gabriella walked off to her locker, she saw Troy in the hallway and she ran over to him. 

"Hey!" She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey cutie!"

"Wanna come watch Ryan and Sharpay audition for the musical with me?" Gabriella asked hopefully. _Well if Sharpay is there... wait, what am I saying? I have a girlfriend!_

"Actually I was going to hit the gym with the rest of the guys." Gabriella looked disappointed. He continued, "I will make it up to you, I promise. Meet me in the gym after free period."

"Okay, see ya."

She pecked Troy on the cheek once more and headed for the auditorium. Once she got there, she took a seat in the back and waited for Ryan to come on. After about 10 minutes, Ms. Darbus finally announced the pairs auditions beginning. Gabriella sat up in her seat and watched the amazing performance the Evan's put on, giggling every now and then at a few moves Ryan made. Once the auditions were finished, Gabriella sat in her seat and waited for everyone to leave. When she was sure they were gone, she walked up to the stage and sat down at the piano. Kelsi left her music there and Gabriella began to play the music Ryan and Sharpay just sang to, only the softer version. Gabriella read the music and began to sing along to her accompaniment, not knowing anyone was listening.

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan stayed backstage and worked on some costume designs with Ms. Darbus, when they were interrupted by a beautiful voice coming from the stage. All three got up and walked out onto the stage simultaneously and all were thinking the same thing. _Gabriella has an amazing voice._ They exchanged glances and Ms.Darbus spoke. "Montez." Gabriella turned around, her face turning pink, "You have a callback for the role of Minnie in the musical if you so choose." Sharpay gasped.

"That would be amazing Ms. Darbus, but I'll have to think about it." Ms. Darbus nodded and went backstage, Sharpay followed, going on about how Mr. Darbus couldn't possibly be serious. Ryan stayed behind to talk to Gabriella. He was stunned.

"Gabriella..." He was speechless, "You have... an incredible voice." He knew he heard her sing in the car, but that was nothing compared to what he just heard out of her mouth.

"Thanks Ryan, but maybe I should just let Sharpay take the part. She seemed really mad and I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Don't let her make your decision for you. This is your time to shine. Sharpay will just have to deal with the fact someone has a better voice than her." Ryan was looking directly into her beautiful brown eyes now, waiting for her to make eye contact. He could tell she was trying to avoid it.

"Well I don't know about that." She smirked and looked down.

"I do." She couldn't fight the temptation to look up at him any longer. She raised her head, and their eyes met for the first time. Neither of them could move, but, they didn't want to. They began to lean in towards each other, their lips just inches apart when they heard footsteps. Gabriella immediately backed away and looked over to see Kelsi.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kelsi said nervously. "I just came to get my music."

"That's okay. I, uhh, I have to go meet Troy in the gym anyway. See you guys later!" With that, Gabriella hurried off, just as confused as she left Ryan. He looked up a Kelsi, now the only two left there. "Perfect timing, Kels." She shot him a sympathetic look and he accepted his friend's silent apology. He got up and went after Gabriella. He was going to do it. _I'm going to tell her how much I like her. _And not even Troy in his way would stop him.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you liked it. It was crazy long i know, Review please! I want everyone's input on the story, idea's, suggestions, comments, etc. YAY! Ryan is going to tell Gabriella! But will she feel the same way? And Troy hinting towards liking Sharpay. OH BOY! only time will tell what happens next. i will hopefully update by the end of the week.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical 

**Rated: **T , just to be safe.

**Pairings:** Ryella, Troypay, hints of Chaylor

**Author's Note:** so i said i would update by the end of the week. which i did, but i expected like thursday. but tonight is my last night of summer. gotta go to school tomarrow, so i figured i would update one last time this summer. :[ but I just want to thank everyone for reading my story and all the positive reviews i've been getting. it means a lot. this is my favorite chapter so far so i hope you all like it too. so here is what you've been waiting for, How Will I Know: Chapter 4! Enjoy x3!

* * *

**How Will I Know?**

Chapter 4

A very angry Sharpay walked out of the Drama Room. _How could she get a callback? She didn't even properly audition! First she took Troy away from me when he and I are clearly meant to be, and now my musical! _Sharpay knew something had to be done. And she knew just what to do. An evil smile appeared on her face as she headed for the gym.

* * *

"Nice practice today guys!" Coach Bolton called out. "Now, shower up!" The team scurried out of the gym, leaving Troy behind. 

"I think I'm going to stay and work on my lay-up shots." Troy said to his father and coach.

"Alright, I'll be in my office if you need me." Coach Bolton walked out of the gym, leaving Troy to wait for Gabriella. He heard a door open and heels clicking on the floor. He smiled and turned to see not Gabriella, but Sharpay Evans. His heart began to beat uncontrolably. He couldn't explain the feelings he felt for Sharpay, but he knew he didn't want to feel them._ I don't like Sharpay, I like Gabby. _He kept saying that to himself over and over again. He lost his train of thought when Sharpay spoke, "Hey superstar!"

"Hey, what are you doing in the gym?" He asked confusedly.

"Can't a girl just come and play some basketball?" She said, grabbing the basketball out of his hands. Her finger rubbed against his as she grabbed it and he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Seriously Sharpay, do you expect me to believe _you_ want to play basketball?"

"I guess you know me too well." She said, throwing the ball back to him and running to the bleachers, hoping he would follow. He did, almost involuntarily. Sharpay sat down, and patted the seat next to her, gesturing for him to sit next to her. He obeyed and sat down.

"So really, why are you here?"

"I just had to get away from the auditorium and the drama room. Your girlfriend was singing and Ms. Darbus gave her a callback. She said she would think about it but she just can't have a callback." Troy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look, maybe its a good thing she got a callback. You've starred in every other musical, maybe its time to let someone else shine." Troy looked over at her. She was looking at him like he was insane.

"Oh, please. Like that's going to happen." She said and rolled her eyes. He chuckled again. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't have the time before Sharpay's lips smashed against his. He couldn't fight his feelings for her any longer. _I want her,_ he thought as he pulled her closer to him, placing a hand on her neck and another on her hip. Suddenly, Troy felt something hit his head and he broke away from Sharpay. He looked over to see a teary-eyed Gabriella. He assumed he felt his ring hit his head.

"Troy, How could you, ask my out, then cheat on me in the same day!" She began to cry now. "It's over!" She ran out of the gym.

"Gabby, wait!" Troy called out to her, but she kept going. Sharpay tried to hide her happiness, but couldn't help but smile. Her plan had worked. She was finally with Troy, like she was meant to be. _Could this day get any better?_

* * *

Ryan was running through the halls trying to find Gabriella, determined to tell her everything, when he collided with someone as he turned the corner. The person fell to the ground and looked up. It was Gabriella. She was crying. He kneeled down to the ground beside her and before he could even do anything she hugged him and began to cry harder on his shoulder. He embraced the hug and began to rock her back and forth in his arms. 

"How could he do that to me?" Gabriella managed to get out through the sobs.

"Ssshhh... it's going to be okay...what happened?" Ryan's voice was calm and soothing, helping Gabriella to stop crying a little bit.

"It was Troy. He was kissing your sister." Ryan wiped away her tears and rubbed his hand against her cheek gently. She took his hand and held it, fingers lacing. She looked up at him, and he looked at her, their eyes meeting once again. Before anyone could interrupt them again, Ryan leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He stopped and looked at her, hoping she felt the same thing he did. She had now stopped crying. She even managed to smile at him. He smiled back and helped her up off the ground. He put his arm around her shoulder, as she did around his waist and the two walked off, silently wishing that moment lasted forever.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you liked it. Review please! I want everyone's input on the story, idea's, suggestions, comments, etc. YIPEE! RYELLA'S FIRST KISS! too cute! And Troy is finally out of the way cause he is with Sharpay, together at last. I wonder what will happen next... hmmm... stay tuned!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical 

**Rated: **T , just to be safe.

**Pairings:** Ryella, Troypay, hints of Chaylor

**Author's Note:** finally, freetime. i'm so tired. i want summer back. despite my lack of sleep i just had to make time to write the next chapter. please bare with me if things seem to be a bit hazy, haha. but here we go! How Will I Know: Chapter 5! Enjoy x3!

* * *

**How Will I Know?**

Chapter 5

Troy was left in the gym with Sharpay. His mind was racing. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and hurt her, but still wanted to be friends with her, but discovered that he really likes Sharpay, and didn't care what he had to do to be with her._ Am I...in love... with Sharpay?_ Too many thoughts at once. He decided to talk about it to Sharpay before something else pops into his mind and confuses everything again.

"Sharpay, what just happened?"

"Well, I kissed you. And you kissed back." She smiled. "Just like I knew you would." Troy looked confused now. _How could she know?_ He ignored her comment and kept talking.

"Look, I really like you. In fact... I might even love you. When you just kissed me...I never felt something so amazing in my life. I've always thought you were cute, and i did sometimes get nervous around you, but i thought it was just fright." She glared at him. "No offense. But now..." He paused looking into her eyes. He could see right through her, and knew she could see through him. He continued, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Troy, I've liked you for as long as I could remember, and besides your little comment about being scared of me, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. How can I say no to that?" She smiled and hugged him. They began to kiss again, but were interupted.

"Ahem." They stopped and looked up, to see Troy's dad. They both turned a bright shade of pink. "Time to go. Unless you would like to spend the night here at the school or find other means of transportation other than me."

"Be right there!" He called out. He looked over to Sharpay. "Let's hang out this weekend." Sharpay grabbed his hand and a pink fuzzy pen out of her purse. She wrote her number on his hand.

"Call me." She smiled and kissed him one last time before he got up and ran over to his dad, leaving her alone on the bleachers. Coach Bolton and Troy walked out of the school quietly. His dad broke the silence, "Sharpay, huh?" He said grabbing his hand and looking at the number, "That pink ink is very masculine." Troy laughed and shoved his dad.

"I thought so." They both laughed and got in the car and drove home.

* * *

It was that Friday night and Gabriella was home alone. She was sitting at her desk facing the mirror, brushing her long brown hair. She began to look back on her first two days at East High. She really liked it here. _I actually have friends, and even a callback in the musical. Except for what happened with Tr-_, her thoughts were cut off as her cell-phone rang. She looked on the caller I.D and saw Troy. _Well I'm going to have to talk to him sooner or later..._ She picked up the phone and answered with attitude. 

"What do you want Troy? Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Please, Gabby let me explain."

"Fine. Go." Gabriella was having a lot of fun acting mean to him. _Now I understand why Sharpay likes it so much!_

"Look, about what you saw in the gym, Sharpay and I were just talking and then she kissed me. I'm truly sorry you had to see that. I still care about you a lot and I would never want to hurt you despite what you may think." He paused, but continued soon after, "But, I'm not sorry you broke up with me. You deserve the truth. I think I am in love with Sharpay. I don't know how or why or when it happened but I just feel it. I still want to be friends, but I would understand if you never want to talk to me again." Gabriella wasn't sure what to say. She could tell he was sorry, and she was somewhat relieved that he didn't like her. She didn't want to lose one of the only friends she has made either.

"I understand, Troy. And I definitely still want to be friends." She took a deep breathe, and continued, "I want to be honest with you too. Before I went to meet you, I was talking with Ryan, and we almost kissed, but Kelsi walked in and interrupted us, so nothing happened. But after I saw you and Sharpay, I ran into him in the hallway, and that time we sorta did kiss. I really like him Troy. But I don't know if he likes me back. That kiss couldn't have meant anything to him."

"Gabs, I'm really happy for you. I'm just glad we are cool. And I hope you have some better luck with Ryan than you did with me. You deserve it."

"Thanks Troy. You and Sharpay too." Gabriella heard a beeping in the phone. It was call waiting, "Hold on Troy, someone else is trying to call." She disconnected from him to take her other call.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, whastup?"

"Hold on a sec, Tay" She disconnected the phone with Taylor to say goodbye to Troy.

"Hey Troy, It's Taylor, do you mind if i go?"

"Yeah sure go. Just leave me here to rot... alone." Gabriella giggled.

"Okay then. TOOTLES!" She mocked Sharpay and hung up the phone, but not before hearing Troy burst into a fit of laughter. She smiled and connected with Taylor.

"Hey Taylor, sorry I had to hang up with Troy."

"Ohh. So how is that boy toy of yours anyway?" Taylor asked. She still felt bad for Ryan. He was such a great guy and deserved Gabriella.

"Uhh. Actually, we broke up today. I saw him kiissing Sharpay. But honestly, I'm sorta happy about it." Taylor knew Troy wasn't as loyal as everyone believed, but couldn't help but be happy as well. This gave Ryan more hope.

"You are the strangest girl I've ever met." The both giggled.

"Thanks. Don't I feel special? So, anyway, after I saw them kissing I ran into Ryan in the hallway. He kissed me. Tay, I've never felt so amazing. I really like him. I just hope he feels the same way. I have no idea how he feels about me. I mean what if it was just a kiss between friends, to comfort me, or a pity kiss! Or maybe he knew how much I-"

"Gabriella! Breathe." She had to stop the rambling. "Don't be to sure he doesn't like you, either. I flirted for months with Chad before he figured out I liked him, and he liked me the whole time and didn't even do anything about it. Why don't you just call him or something?"

"I wish, but I don't have his number. I guess I will just have to wait till Monday."

"Aww. Well at least you have something to do to keep you occupied!"

"Really and whats that? Sit and think of what to say to him and all the possible responses I could get from him?"

"Of course! You really are smart." The girls laughed some more, "Hold on a sec, Gab." Taylor put her on hold to hear her mother call up to her to get off the phone, "Sorry I gotta go, but if you want to do something besides sit and wait call me!"

"I think my mom wants me to help her unpack, but how about we go out for pizza or something Monday after school. I'm pretty sure we will have a lot to talk about."

"Haha okay, See ya later!"

"Bye!!" The girls hung up, leaving Gabriella to her thoughts. _Taylor is such a good friend. She always knows what to say. _Although her friend made her feel a little better, she couldn't help but wonder what Monday would bring. To top it all off, the callback list will be posted. Then the whole school will know she is competing with Sharpay for a lead. But it wasn't just a lead to Gabriella, it was a chance to act along side of Ryan. _Sharpay is going to freak._ It was going to be a rough day.

* * *

**There you have it! Not to shabby, ehh? I hope you liked it. Review please! I want everyone's input on the story, idea's, suggestions, comments, etc. So Sharpay and Troy are officially together. WHOOPEEE!! So what's to come on Monday? Just wait and see. The story will take a huge turn in upcoming chapters though. I will tell you that much.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical 

**Rated: **T , just to be safe.

**Pairings:** Ryella, Troypay, hints of Chaylor

**Author's Note:** here is another update, which i will try to do again hopefully between tomarrow and wednesday. I am so happy everyone is enjoying my story and is continuing to read it. keep the reviews coming. Thanks so much for everyone whose read it, it really means a lot. now presenting, How Will I Know: Chapter 6! Enjoy x3!

* * *

**How Will I Know?**

Chapter 6

_Monday morning._

The weekend seemed to go by too fast for Gabriella, but at the same time it dragged on and on. She was now sitting on the bus, anxiously awaiting her arrival at school. Today the callback list will be posted, she will have to confront Ryan, and face Sharpay. To be honest, she wasn't sure which one she was more scared about. After everything she had gone through with her dad and the sudden move, which was more than anyone knew, facing a guy and his sister should be simple right? _If only it were, _she thought. The bus stopped abruptly at the school and Gabriell quickly walked off the bus to the doors of East High. She was practically sprinting, but still felt as if it was taking forever to reach the doors. After what felt like hours, Gabriella walked into the school. As if on cue, which she wouldn't be surprised if it was, a loud, piercing scream filled the halls. She immediately knew it was Sharpay's voice echoing around the halls of East High as the result of the supposed shock that Gabriella's name was on the callback sheet. Gabriella took a deep breathe and walked over to the post where the callbacks were posted, seeing Ryan and Sharpay standing there, and the look on Sharpay's face pretty much confirmed what Gabriella already knew. Sharpay saw Gabriella and began to march over to her. Ryan shot her a sympathetic look, knowing she was about it get it.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing, accepting the callback like that?" Sharpay was practically screaming. She gave Gabriella an icy glare but Gabriella knew she had to stay strong. She pretended it didn't phase her.

"So you thought I actually wouldn't pass up the opportunity to star in the school musical?" She paused, and added something else that she knew would set the fire to the flame, "Especially with Ryan, one of my best friends, starring as well?" Sharpay intensified the glare she was already giving Gabriella and spoke back louder, "Excuse me? Here is some advice for you, and I highly recommend you take it. First of all, stay away from my brother. Second of all, drop out of the musical. You don't know what you're getting yourself into, and when competing against me, its already a fact you will lose the role and humiliate yourself, and as the new girl in school I'm sure you don't need that."

"No thanks, Sharpay. I am perfectly capable handling myself. Thanks for the advice though! But... maybe you should take it as well." Sharpay dropped her jaw and stormed away. Gabriella held in her laugh as long as she could. The look on Sharpay's face was priceless. As she was laughing she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"You think Sharpay's misery is that funny, huh?" It was Ryan, and he sounded fustrated. Her face reddened

"Oh, no no no, Ryan not at all, I was-" Ryan cut her off as he chuckled. Now she was turning even redder than before.

"I was just kidding Gabby, calm down. The look on your face was pretty good though." He continued to chuckle. She gave him a friendly shove and smiled.

"Don't do that!" She giggled a little herself, "So whastup?" _I should just come right out and ask about the kiss_, she thought after she spoke.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could hang out later and celebrate! We really nee-" Gabriella cut him off with out realizing it, then mentally kicked herself for it.

"Celebrate what exactly?"

"Well your official callback of course! So, do you want to?" He looked hopeful and Gabriella was on cloud 9, but quickly fell when she realized she had plans with Taylor. It hurt her as much to say it as he was hurt to hear it.

"I would love to, I really would, but I told Taylor I would go out for pizza with her later."

"Well, maybe she could come, the more the merrier, right?" _What a lie that was, _he thought. But at least it was something rather than nothing. Gabriella smiled, half fakely. _What happened to three is a crowd?_

"Sure. I will tell her. I can't wait."

"Cool, So can I pick both of you up at 7:30 at your house?"

"It's a date then!" _I wish!_ They both thought, unknowingly in unison. Gabriella walked off and Ryan remained standing by the callbacks. He glanced over at them and saw Gabriella's name. _So much for talking about what happened Friday tonight. Did she even care? She didn't act like it. What if she thought it was just a kiss between friends, or a pity kiss, or-_ The bell signaling homeroom rang and Ryan rushed off, hoping to grab a seat next to Gabriella today

* * *

Gabriella walked away from Ryan, not sure if she should be disappointed that Taylor was invited or happy that she was spending time with Ryan at all. However, there was one part of her that was a little bit happy Taylor was coming because Gabriella was trying hard not to completely fall for Ryan. For the first time, she wasn't succeeding. In fact, she was thinking about the kiss again too._ When will I get to talk to him, I probably just missed my best chance._ She hears someone calling her name and she turned around. It was Taylor.

"Hey Gabs. Can I talk to you about tonight?"

"Yeah, I was actually meaning to talk to you about that too. Ryan invited me and you to celebrate over my callbacks. I told him we would, do you care?"

"So, you mean Ryan invited you on a date and you told him you were mine tonight and he said you could include me?" They both giggled a little.

"Haha, maybe. Is that okay? I will totally tell him no if you want it to be just us though." Gabriella winced slightly as she said it. Taylor must have seen it because she simply laughed.

"Hunny, you need to get better at lying. But I was actually going to tell you I couldn't hang out tonight, my mom's boyfriend is coming over and she wants me to meet him. She met him in San Diego, that's where you're from right?"

"Yepp. Hey, maybe I know him! Have fun meeting your mom's boyfriend then."

"Yeah yeah, and you two lovebirds have fun tonight."

"It's not love, Tay. He is just a crush!"

"Yeah. Right." Taylor smiled. The bell rang and the two friends walked to homeroom. Gabriella tried to hide her happiness about her friends absence tonight, but couldn't help but smile and think of the wonderful time they will have.  
_  
YES!_

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it. Review please! I want everyone's input on the story, idea's, suggestions, comments, etc. Aww Ryan and Gabby going on a date, how cute! And yeah, Ryan and Gabriella both had the same thoughts going through their minds about what the other thought about the kiss. but what will Sharpay think? And will we finally learn what Gabriella's dad did? And why Gabriella denies love? Upcoming chapters my friends. And the turn I was talking about begins now.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical 

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** Ryella, Troypay, hints of Chaylor

**Author's Note:** awww guyssss. thank you so much for the lovely reviews and comments. it seriously means a lot. i'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter because its my new favorite. and you can now check my profile for news about stories and upcoming things and stuff. so if you're interested look into that. so i hope you enjoy this _**super long**_ chapter too! now presenting, How Will I Know: Chapter 7! Enjoy x3!

* * *

**How Will I Know?**

Chapter 7

Ryan waited anxiously all day for that evening. Even if Taylor had to come, he was going to make the night just as special as it would have been. He was going to ask Gabriella out and tell her how much he cared for her. That he loved her. Ryan knew it wasn't the high school "I love you, I love you too." for a week thing. He knew it was real, true love. His only fear was that she wouldn't love him back. Sharpay turned to him at the end of 9th period when the teacher left the room and began to talk to him.

"Hey Ryan. So, wanna come watch me practice and maybe give me a few ideas for my call- call- my call-" She couldn't manage to spit it out.

"Callbacks?" Ryan gave her the word she was looking for.

"Yes! Yes, those. So, how 'bout it?"

"Sorry, Shar. I have plans." _Why? Why did I tell her that?_ he thought. Immediately regretting ever mentioning it, like her often did when talking to his twin.

"You? Have plans? Not involved with moi? With who, where, why?" The bell rang, finally interrupting a conversation in Ryan's favor. 

"Uhh, sorry Shar. I'll talk to you later. See ya!" Ryan jumped up, grabbed his books, and bolted out of the room. _Hmm... That's odd._ She thought. She glanced over at Troy. He winked at her and walked over.

"Hey babe. What was that about with you and Ryan?"

"I have no idea. But apparently he has plans. So, wanna come watch me rehearse my- my- my-"

"Sharpay!" He silenced her with his finger. "Sure. I would love to watch you rehearse your- your- your-" He began to mock her now. She punched him and he laughed. He put his arm around her and they walked to the auditorium together.

* * *

_7:00pm.  
_

Gabriella glanced over at the clock. She had been ready for 15 minutes now, and still had another half hour to wait. She was wearing a strapless bright blue dress that came down to just above her knee's, her hair half pulled back, letting some curls hang lose, with white peep-toe flats and a beautiful necklace with a star charm, outlined with white crystals. _Maybe I over did it..._

"You look beautiful, Gabby." Her mom walked into the room, as if she was reading her mind.

"Thanks mom. I just hope he thinks so."

"If he doesn't, he isn't worth it." They both smiled. Gabriella looked at the clock again._ 7:01pm._ Could the night go any slower? She felt as if her only purpose was to watch the minutes slowly yet steadily tick by on the clock. _29 more minutes, but what if he is late? Or early? Or Stands me up? _She thought, when her mom interrupted her thoughts again.

"Everything is going to be fine, Gabs. He will get here when he gets here."

"I swear, Ma, you're really a mind-reader."

"Well, you kinda gave away your thoughts by looking at the clock every 3 seconds. Speaking of which, I will save you a turn. Its 7:03." Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks. You're a life saver."

"I know, thats what I'm here for." She smiled, and walked over and kissed Gabriella on the forehead lightly, trying not to mess up any make-up her daughter might have put on.

"Well I have a meeting that will be starting soon for a job interview so I will see you later." Gabriella hugged her mom, "My little girl is really growing up."

"Of course, you had to get all sappy on me, right?"

"What mother wouldn't?"

"An emotionally stable one?" Her mother laughed out loud.

"Well you have fun tonight. Don't get into _too_ much trouble."

"Mom! Were you trying to imply something?" Her mother just grinned.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay Mom."

"Tell me all about it tonight when we are both home, Kay?"

"Got it. See you later!"

"Bye! Love you!"

"Love you, too!" Her mother walked out and shut the door behind her. Gabriella couldn't control herself, she peaked over at the clock. _7:07pm._ She smiled. Her mom really helped pass the time. That was probably her goal. She knows everything. She heard a car pull into her driveway and her heart raced. _Could he really be 23 minutes early? _She ran over the window and looked out to see a tall blond boy walking to her door. She began to laugh as she watched him do breathing exercises as he walked up the walkway to the door. He looked absolutely amazing. He was wearing a baby blue button up shirt, much like her dress surprisingly, and tan kackis. He wasn't wearing a hat, and his long blond hair rested just above his eyes. _He has amazing hair_, she thought. She went over to the door, and just before he rang the doorbell, she answered it. He jumped back in surprise, and she jumped by his reaction. They both laughed.

"Gabriella, You look... incredible." Ryan was practically speechless.

"You look pretty hot yourself." She smiled and he beamed down at her. _SHE CALLED ME HOT!_ Ryan tried not to act too obvious at how excited he was.

"So are you ladies ready?"

"Ladies?"

"Well, you and Taylor are both coming right, and are females?"

"OH!" Gabriella burst out laughing, and laughed harder and the confused expression that was on Ryan's face, "Well, Taylor couldn't make it, but I'm here. And female. Would you settle for that?"

"Any day of the week." _Fabulous, _he thought, feeling a bit like Sharpay for actually thinking that. _Maybe I really do spend to much time with her._

"So, where are we off to?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise. May I escort you to the vehicle?" He said in a British accent.

"That would be darling." Ryan laughed at her attempt at an accent, and Gabriella laughed almost involuntarily. His laugh was so cute and contagious. So the two walked to the car, and were off.

* * *

They were driving in the car in silence. Occasionally stealing glances at the other, and smiling, when the other saw that they were. They played that game for about 15 minutes when Gabriella broke the comfortable silence. 

"So, am I ever going to know where we are going?"

"When we get there, you will see. Be patient my friend."

"I don't know if I can take the suspense much longer!"

"You won't have to, we are almost there. So, I'm going to have to ask you to close your eyes."

"Whatever you say, master. I love a good mystery." She bowed her head and folded her arms across her chest, as if she was a genie, and closed her eyes.

"Good." Ryan chuckled. Within a few minutes, they arrived at the mysterious destination and Ryan parked the car. Gabriella felt the car stop and began to open her eyes.

"NO PEEKING!" Gabriella quickly shut her eyes tightly and covered them with her hands, as if to secure her blindness. Ryan ran out of the car and opened the trunk, pulling out a huge black bag. He ran over to the grass and began pulling things out of the bag to set up, glancing back at car, making sure Gabriella wasn't looking. Once his masterpiece was complete, he ran to the car and opened the passenger door.

"Excuse me, Madam, May I escort you to your seat?" His British accent was back and he bent down, reaching out his hand.

"Why thank you kinda sir." She said, taking his hand. As she got out of the car, she looked around. He brought her to the East Albequerque City Park.

"Ryan, Why did you-" She stopped talking when she saw the beautiful candle-light picnic he had set up for her, "Oh my goodness, Ryan! It's beautiful!" He smiled. _Just like you._ He thought.

"Come on, Let's eat." He led her over to the picnic blanket and they sat down, across from each other. Gabriella looked around the blanket and saw Ryan had even cooked pasta for her.

"Ryan, this is delicious." She said after a few mouth fulls. He blushed.

"Thanks. I made enough for three, so seconds are available."

"I think I am going to have to take you up on that offer."

"Haha. Well Gabriella, my amazing cooking isn't why I asked you out tonight."_ Here goes nothing._ "Gabs, I really, _really_ like you. I've liked you from the moment you walked in the doors of East High. When you were with Troy, I don't think I've ever felt so hurt. Not that I blame you. It wasn't your fault. And you were happy. At least for part of the day. But when he was kissing Sharpay, I don't think I've ever been so angry, because seeing you hurt, made me feel so much worse. So I kissed you, and I don't know about you, but I felt something, and I need to know if you did to, before I go crazy. So I just wanted to-" Gabriella couldn't resist the temptation anymore. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. He rapped his arms around her waist as she moved into his lap, dodging various objects on the blanket on the way. Ryan moved his tongue to the front of her lips, begging them to enter. She replied and let his tongue slip into her mouth. A slight moan escaped from Gabriella, and she felt Ryan smile against her. He began to move his lips from hers to her neck. She lifted her head, her hand running through his soft, blond hair. As Ryan kissed her neck, he saw a huge gash in her shoulder and stopped kissing. He looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, wishing he didn't stop.

"Who did this to you?" He ran his finger down the gouge. It was a lot bigger than Ryan realized, and he felt more as his hand rand down her back. He saw her wince and immediately stopped, "Gabby..."

"It's nothing, just forget about it."

"I can't do that. That isn't nothing." She looked down, but Ryan put his index and middle finger under her chin and lifter her head. Tears began to stream down her face.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone Ryan."

"I swear, but please, tell me who did this." Ryan felt his eyes filling up with tears now. He hated to see her like this, and to think someone would beat her..._Who could do something like this...to anyone?  
_

"M-my dad...He...he used to hit me and my mom. If we said something, or did the wrong thing, all Hell would break loose. But I deserved it sometimes. I should have known better. But, one day my mom finally told him she was divorcing him...So...he...he was so mad." Gabriella was stumbling over her words, "He threatened to kill me if she divorced him. And he almost beat to death me in front of her, then he went after her. So thats why I'm here, to get away. That crap we told the school about my mom's job, it was all lies. She is at a job interview right now actually. So that's why I have these." Ryan grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Now he was crying. The thought of anyone ever doing that to her made him furious.

"Gabs, Don't ever think for one second that you deserved any of this." She looked up at him and smiled weakly. He kissed her on the forehead and layed down, she followed his lead. So they layed there, and hugged in silence. Being there with her gave Ryan the most amazing rush. He could have stayed there for eternity. Gabriella rested her head on his chest and layed her arm across his stomach. Ryan had his arm around her and his hand on her shoulder, occasionally twirling her hair in his fingers while his other arm rested on top of hers. The were like that in silence for a long time. Ryan broke the silence.

"Gabriella, will you go out with me?" She reached her head up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course." She said, resuming her position on his chest. Only for a split second though, when Ryan sat up. Gabriella followed him once again.

"Ryan, Are you okay?" Ryan looked deep into her eyes and took her hands in his.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez." Ryan felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, but put back on seconds later when Gabriella just stared up at him. She wasn't quite sure how to respond. Her phone rang and broke the uncomfortable silence. It was Troy. _Why would he be calling?_

"Hello?...Troy, calm down what's going on?...Who?!...We'll be there." She hung up and Ryan saw a look of fear in her eyes.

"Taylor is in the hospital." Ryan jumped up and grabbed her hand as they ran to the car, leaving Ryan's fantasy night in the park.

* * *

**OH BOY! Turn in story? I think so. And more to come. If you pay attention to some subtle hints I gave you through out the story you might know whats coming. I hope you all liked it though. R&R BABY! Haha, so we had a nice little scene for those ryella fans, or ryan/lucas, gabriella/vanessa fans in general. Because I'm a huge Lucas fan and I know it amused me. Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but i made him 23 minutes early because he was born on the 23 and is going to be 23 this year and his apparent favorite number under 100 is 23. So yeah :D. Okay anyway enough of my rambling, stay tuned cause its going to get interesting. as if it hasn't already. leave the love. and like a said above, check out the profile for new info and let me know what you think about it.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical 

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** Ryella, Troypay, Chaylor

**Author's Note:** so we are passed the approximate midpoint of the story now. i know its depressing. but i have a possible sequel in mind so let me know if you want it cause i'll only write it if you want it. & you can now check my profile for news about stories and upcoming things and stuff like i said in the previous chapter so if you're interested look into that. this chapter will have a nice little Chaylor scene and Chad will be in the chapter now, a lot more than he was, sorry for his lack in it. so i hope you enjoy this chapter! How Will I Know: Chapter 8! Enjoy x3!

* * *

**How Will I Know?**

Chapter 8

_The Waiting Room.  
_

Everyone was getting anxious. Chad was pacing back and force, trying hard to hide the tears, but wasn't succeeding. Troy and Sharpay came from rehearsal, so Sharpay was all decked out in a sparkly pink costume, leaning against Troy, his arm around her. Sharpay didn't really know Taylor, but knew Troy was good friends with her, or at least, Chad wanted them to be, so Sharpay was there to comfort Troy and be there for Taylor. And wait. Gabriella was leaning on Ryan, crying every few minutes, almost like clockwork. Ryan was holding her and would occasionally move the hair away from her forehead and would kiss her there. He glance at Sharpay and Troy. She was glaring at him when he wasn't looking and turning when he did. She was trying to make it obvious. He knew she didn't approve of Gabriella, but for once he really couldn't care less what she thought. Ryan tried to clear his mind of all thoughts other than Taylor's safety, which was practically impossible because all that was on his mind was Gabby, and how they hadn't spoken since he told her his feelings.

Gabriella was thinking as well. Her night with Ryan was so amazing, yet she was so confused. Three woulds imparticular._ He loves me?_ She couldn't quite believe it herself. In a way, she didn't really trust love. Those three simple words could mean all of the world, or absolutely nothing. She liked Ryan a lot, more than any other guy in her life, but she wasn't sure if it was love. _How does he know and I don't? How can he be so sure?_ Now that Gabriella began to think about it, she never really felt love from anyone other than her mom. _But how am I supposed to know what love is and what isn't?_ _Or Maybe..._ she thought, _maybe, I just don't want to love._ Her train of thought was immediately stopped when a nurse walked into the room.

"Excuse me, Are all five of you here for a Miss Taylor McKessie?"

"Yes!" All five jumped up eagerly in unison.

"She is awake now and wants to see her visitors. You may go in one at a time." Everyone looked up at Chad.

"Dude, you go." Troy said to his best friend.

"Thanks, man." He patted Troy on the shoulder and walked off with the nurse. Once he was in the room and the nurse walked away, the remaining four ran up to the window of the room and watched.

* * *

_Chad walked away with the nurse_. He was almost scared to see her. He wasn't sure how he would react, seeing her in a hospital, hooked up to millions of machines. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he reached the room. The nurse opened the door and signaled that it was alright for him to go in. She walked away, seeing everyone running up out of the corner of her eye. She laughed a little to herself and continued to walk. Chad, not noticing his friends stampeding towards him, was left at the door way to the room. Taylor smiled weakly. Chad smiled his bright, warm smile back. He walked over and pulled up a chair, next to Taylor's bedside. Even with the cuts on her face, she looked just as beautiful as ever. 

"Hey, babe." Chad said, his voice a little shaky.

"Hey." Taylor said, she smiled and reached for his hand. Chad's eyes began to fill with tears again., this time he was better at hiding it.

"Tay, what was going on? When you called, you sounded so scared. Then I heard a crash and the line went out. I-I didn't know what to do, I thought...I thought you were..." She squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine. Just a broken bone here and there and a few scratches."

"That doesn't sound like fine to me. What happened?" Chad sounded really concerned and worried about her. But Taylor only wanted to tell one person about what happened right now, because she is the only one that needs to know. Gabriella.

"My mom's date is just a little psychotic. She never had good luck with men. This just happened to be her worst luck. That's all." He could tell she didn't want to talk about it just yet and tried to make himself let it go.

"Well I'm happy you're okay." He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. He put his hand in his pocket and started fiddling around for something.

"So, when you called, you interrupted some very important business of mine."

"Oh really?" And what might that be?" Taylor giggled. That made Chad smile. Hearing her laugh. He pulled something out of his pocket but quickly hid it behind his back before taylor could see it.

"Well, you see I have an anniversary coming up, with this amazing girl, so I wanted to get her something just as amazing. The problem was, I couldn't find anything nearly as amazing, so I had to settle for this." He moved his arm out from behind his back. It was a jewelry box. Taylor waited in suspense for him to open it. When he did, it revealed a beautiful necklace. There was a heart charm on it, and it was engraved with her initials on it.

"Oh, Chad! It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, those fifty cent machines really come in handy. Thanks for your opinion. I hope the girl I'm giving it to likes it." Chad smiled and pretended to stand.

"Chad!" Taylor said through her laugh. "Get over here." He sat back down and leaned in for a kiss, Taylor replied and their lips touched.

"Happy Anniversary, babe." Taylor just began laughing. Chad looked confused.

"Look." Taylor said, pointing to the room window. Chad turned, and laughed out loud. Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Troy all had their faces pressed up to the glass. He heard Gabriella "awe" and Troy cheer him on. Chad got up and opened the door, letting them all in.

"Guys only one at a time!"

"Oh please Tay, they must have known we wouldn't listen to that. I mean really." Troy said, they all laughed.

"Look, Taylor," Sharpay spoke, everyone turned to her. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, or anything close to that, but I'm glad you're okay." She walked over and hugged Taylor.

"Thanks Sharpay." The girls smiled and Sharpay walked back over to Troy.

"Guys, I'm really happy you're all here, but can have some time alone with Gabriella?" They nodded and left, leaving Gabriella and Taylor alone to talk.

"So girl, how was the date? I hope I didn't ruin anything."

"Taylor, you have to be kidding me. I'm more concerned about you right now."

"Well you not getting a word out of me till I hear what went down tonight." She stuck her nose up in the air and crossed her arms.

"Fine. It was perfect. But, he told me he loved me."

"Sorry but I don't see the problem."

"I was a complete idiot! I just looked up and starred at him, then my phone rang, and now I'm here."

"So, you don't know if you love him?"

"No, and I don't know how he does. How does he know and I don't?"

"Maybe he just isn't afraid to admit it." The room got quiet, but Gabriella broke the silence after a few minutes.

"So, enough about that, what happened, Tay?"

"Gabriella, did your dad ever hit you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?'

"Well, my mom's boyfriend, Carlos, came over tonight, as you know, and he kinda looked like you, but i just shook it off and sat down to eat with them. We started talking, he told us about his other family, he had a wife and a daughter, but they left him. Again, I shook it off. So later into the meal, my mom asked me how you were and how your first couple days at school were. Carlos started asking me all these questions about you, like you were a criminal or something. After a few questions I told him to let it go. He smashed his hand down on the table and yelled for me to answer him. My mom put her hand on his and told him to calm down but that made it worse. He smacked her and she fell off of her seat. I screamed at him telling him to back off, but then he just came after me. He-he-" Taylor began to cry.

"Taylor, it's okay. You don't have to keep going." Taylor smiled weakly.

"So anyway he pretty much beat us, so I called the cops, then I called Chad, and that's all I remember. Now I'm here."

"So what does this have to do with my dad?"

"Well, while we were being beaten, he told us that he was going to find you guys, and make sure you never left him again. And if my suspicions were right, its you and your mom he is after."

"No, this can't be happening. It's probably nothing. It can't be my dad. He... he is in San Diego where we left him."

"My mom met him in San Diego, Gabs." Gabriella burst into tears and hugged her friend.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry he found you guys, I'm sorry about everything."

"Sshhh. It's not your fault, don't be sorry."

"Would you mind if I went home to talk to my mom?"

"No, go, I'm fine. Watch your back okay?"

"Okay. Take care." Gabriella walked out of the room and over to Ryan, saying the first words she had said to him since they got here.

"Ryan, I know you haven't seen Taylor, but can you please take me home? I really need to talk to my mom. He nodded and got up, putting his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. She almost felt awkward walking with him after that night, but he made it feel so easy, and she felt like he was silently comforting her. But even though at the beginning of the night, everything seemed perfect, she knew nothing was anymore.

* * *

**WHOAAA. Not too much of a cliff hanger this time, but you can sit and wonder what's coming next. Yeah so again the story is going to continue to get interesting. Next chapter is going to be jam-packed with stuff that I am really excited to write, its going to be very intense. and the next couple chapters after that should start summing everything up. So R&R and let me hear your thoughts and ideas. Oh, and I'm happy you all enjoyed my little 23 fact on Lucas. haha.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical 

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** Ryella, Troypay, Chaylor

**Author's Note:** hey everyone! i'm so sorry about the long wait. i've been so busy lately and there has been quite a bit of pointless drama unfortunately. hopefully i will get back into the swing of things. so here is another chapter! i'm not sure how well written it is, because i feel like the writing part of my brain turned to mush, but i just had to update. so here. How Will I Know: Chapter 9! Enjoy x3!

* * *

**How Will I Know?**

Chapter 9

The car ride to Gabriella's house was very awkward. It was silent, except for the radio, which Ryan seemed to turn down more and more as they kept driving. Its not they didn't want to talk, but neither knew what to say. Ryan knew something was bothering Gabriella, aside from what was going on between them. He didn't want to pry, and knew she would tell him when she was ready. None the less, he needed to talk to her. They arrived at Gabriella's house.

"Thanks for driving me home, Ry." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was no problem, really." Gabriella smiled weakly. She opened her door and was about half way out when Ryan spoke again. "Look, Gabs, I can tell you have a lot on your mind right now, but, do you think I can take you to a brunch tomorrow since there is no school? I think we should talk."

"Sure. Pick me up around noon?" Gabriella widened her smile.

"I'll be here." He smiled, waved, and drove away as she walked up to her door. He began to go deep in thought. _Why did I say that? Why did I tell her I loved her? God, Ryan how could you be so dumb? Teenagers aren't supposed to fall in love. They are supposed to go out with friends, meet cute girls, and just have fun. This can't be love. It nothing. Just a silly crush that will blow over. Nothing. Nothing at all. _The radio was still on, and Ryan stopped thinking and listened to the radio, at what seemed to be the perfect time.

"All right guys! I know you all know who Keke Palmer is, Well here is the premiere of her new song "How Will I Know?" and you can only hear it here! Here it goes!" _The announcers on the radio are so annoying._ Ryan thought, but continued to listen. The first few lines of the song had already caught his attention. Of course it was about love. _Perfect timing._ It was now the chorus of the song, and that's when everything really hit Ryan.

**_...How will I know, Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know, Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know, Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking 'bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_**

**_How will I know,Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know,Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know,Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking 'bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_**

**_Somebody tell me, Will I ever know  
Somebody tell me, Will I ever know..._**

Ryan never thought a song could be so accurate in someone's life. _Damn..._ Ryan continued to listen and think, his two consciences arguing back and forth on his shoulders. _I love her. // No, It's nothing. // You're lying to yourself. //Maybe it's something, no, no it's not. How could it be? It can't be. //You know it in your heart. //Sometimes your heart may be misleading. //Follow it. //Don't put yourself through anymore pain. //It's worth it.  
_

**_...And if this isn't love  
Then I don't really need it cause I'm happy with no love at all  
It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinking 'bout you baby  
Still I don't really know if this is real  
I want you so much more  
But I'm unsure if this is true love that I feel..._**

The voice inside Ryan's head that kept telling him he didn't love Gabriella slowly became quieter and quieter. The song began to repeat the chorus until the song faded out. _I love her._

* * *

Gabriella walked in the door of her house. 

"Mom!!" She screamed frantically. "Are you home yet!" Gabriella began to walk swiftly around her house, hoping to see her mom, hoping she wouldn't have to worry. She ran into the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the breakfast bar, eating an apple, and reading a new issue of one of those home and gardening magazines.

"Hey sweetie! How was your night?"

"Confusing, to say the least. We really have to talk. Mom, was there more of a reason as to why you divorced Dad? Besides, well, you know." Her mom put down her magazine and gave her a strange look.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I'll explain after, but just please answer honestly, like, why did you wait so long to do it? What made you decide to do it then?"

"I didn't want to make you think any less of your father, so I didn't want to tell you, but Gabs, he was cheating on me. After everything he put us through, and cheating on top of that, I just couldn't do it anymore." Gabriella broke down crying. Her worst fears and more now realized. Her mom held her.

"Hunny, What's going on?" Through the sobs, Gabriella told her mother everything about her dad and what had happened to Taylor.

"Gabriella, listen to me. Tomorrow while I'm at work I need you to make sure you are not ever alone in this house, maybe Ryan can come over or something, I don't want you here alone. Speaking of Ryan..." Her mom winked.

"It went fine. He told me he loved me. And then I got the call about Taylor."

"Something tells me you aren't so thrilled about that." Gabriella sighed.

"I don't know, mom. I really like him, I do! But love, its such a big word. It might not even mean anything. I mean look at Dad, he said he loved us bu-"

"Gabriella, Your father is a horrible man, and Ryan seems like a nice boy. Maybe you should just talk to him about it."

"He wants to take me to lunch tomarrow."

"Good. Go. It will get you out of the house, please, just stay with him till I get home."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to bed, it's been a long day." She kissed her mom and went up to bed. She put on her PJ's and turned the radio on softly.

"All right guys!" The radio announcer began talking, "I know you all know who Keke Palmer is, Well here is the premiere of her new song "How Will I Know?" and you can only hear is here! Here it goes!" Gabriella turned up the volume, she was quite a fan of Keke and was excited to hear this new song.

_**I know there is something that I'm feeling  
But I can't quite put it into words  
It's got me hoping, hoping that you feeling it too  
Cause for me it's a first  
Does anyone truly understand what real love is about  
Don't say I'm too young to know what's real  
My heart skips a beat  
I can hardly breathe  
Every time that he comes near...**_

_Damn_, Gabriella thought. She turned up the volume even louder and listened to the chorus. She had so many things on her mind, and this song was only making her more and more confused.

**_..If it aint love  
Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call  
And if it aint love  
Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see him in the halls  
And if it aint love  
Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night starin' at the walls..._**

Gabriella was staring up at her ceiling. _Like I am right now..._ She thought. She really did need to talk to Ryan, and tell him everything. How confused she was and her real feelings, if she could only get the courage to came face to face with them herself. _It's only been a few days, is there really such a thing as love as first sight? How could there be if love is so... blind to me? Is love even existent outside of the immediate family? I haven't seen it, that's for sure. I'm thinking too deep into this. its nothing._ Trying hard to believe herself, Gabriella closed her eyes, turned the radio back down, and tried to clear her mind so she could drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Noon.  
_Gabriella's mom had left for work and Gabriella was feeling very anxious for Ryan to get there, for multiple reasons. _What happened to being insanely early? _She thought. A few moments later, she saw a car pull up in her driveway. _Ryan._ He stepped out of the car and walked towards the door. Gabriella ran and opened the door, giggling when Ryan jumped back at the surprise of the door opening while he was rehearsing what to say. 

"Hey." Ryan said, obviously not sure how to act.

"Hi."

"Well," Ryan lifted up his arm, motioning for her to link his, "Shall we go?" Gabriella nodded and linked. She couldn't help but smile. He opened the passenger door for her and she sat down. He walked around the car, got in, and they were off. Neither spoke much other than the occasional "I love this song." till they got to the cafe. Both ordered a cup of coffee and a glass of water before their meal and watched the news on the TV in the cafe. Gabriella spoke.

"So, I don't want things to be awkward between us, and you wanted to talk, right? Well, neither of us have been doing much of that this morning."

"You're right and I deffinitely don't want things to be awkward between us either! Last night... last night was... amazing, of course not including what happened to Tay, but Gabs, I told you I loved you, and I meant it. I know what I'm feeling, and its so much more than a crush. When I'm around you, I get this indescribable rush. Its the greatest feeling in the world and I could tell you felt it too. I know you did, I felt it. Believe me, I would never, ever, want to hurt you, but last night, the look in your eyes when I told you I loved you, thats what I saw. Hurt. I don't want to lose you, so if I'm moving too fast, we can slow down. We can make it work. But, I need you to look me in the eye, and tell me you don't love me." Ryan could see tears welling up in her eyes. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him.

"Ryan.. I.. I," She paused, releasing his hand, "I can't do this, I have to go." She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the cafe, looking back only to see more hurt in a person than she had ever seen, and she caused it.

"Gabby, Wait! Please..." Ryan ran his hand through his hair and squeezed it stressfully. _Will I ever get a break?_ He stood up, taking a sip of his coffee, when something on the news caught his attention.

"_Local resident Taylor Mckessie and her mother were attacked last night. It has now been discovered that the attacker is Carlos Montez. He has not yet been caught, so everyone in the town should stay aware and alert..." _Ryan tuned out after that. He dropped his coffee cup, the mug shattering as it hit the ground, and he sprinted out of the store with only one thing on his mind.

Gabriella.

* * *

******And so, the climax begins. So R&R! **_******BTW,**_****** Keke Palmer's CD, So Uncool, released Sept. 18th. It's amazing, I recommend you all go out and buy it. The song in this chapter is actually where I got the idea for the story. I got the lyrics from lyricsmania so im not sure how good they are but whatever. So yeah. :D I hope you enjoyed it, even with my brain being mush and all.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** Ryella, Troypay, Chaylor

**Author's Note:** hey guys. thanks for the reviews and comments! i love to hear from you guys. the story is going to start to rap up soon, but I will be writing more soon. and deffinitely check out my newest story for Across the Universe, "Nowhere You Can Be". and if you haven't seen the movie, go go go! haha so enough advertising, How Will I Know: Chapter 10! Enjoy x3!

* * *

**How Will I Know?  
**Chapter 10

Gabriella finally reached her house after running home from the cafe, tears streaming down her face. She hated to see Ryan like that, especially when she caused it. She had to make things right between them. She went up to her room, breathing heavily from the run and the tears. She took out a pen and paper and began to write. She wrote down all her feelings and emotions. Everything from A to Z, hoping it would explain everything. She began to re-read but stopped abruptly when she heard a knock on her door. She started to get up, but remembered what her mom said. _Shit, I was supposed to stay with Ryan all afternoon._ She shrugged it off and kept telling herself nothing bad is going to happen, her mom was just being paranoid and over-protective, as usual. She folded up her letter and started to clean up her room, she had nothing better to do.

The knock sounded again, this time louder and more agressive. Gabriella started to get nervous and grabbed her cell-phone. She held it tightly, palms sweating, not sure who to call. She remained still, straining her ears to hear more. She heard someone fiddling with the lock. Tears began to stream out of her eyes when she heard the door slam open with force. She ran to her closet and dialed a number. She heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. The phone was ringing._ Oh God, please pick up._

"Gabby, I'm so-"

"Ryan listen to me," She began frantically, "I need you to call the cops and get them over to my house." Ryan could hear the shear terror in her voice.

"Gabs, What's going on?"

"There isn't time, just call someone who ca-" She was cut off by a man, mumbling and grunting something.

"Gabs? Gabriella!" He heard a scream and the line went dead. He called 911. They sounded like they were leaving immediately so he hung up.

"Shit." Ryan began to increase the speed on his car, hoping they would be able to get there in time. That he would be able to get there in time. To get to her in time.

* * *

_"...just call someone who ca-"_

"So you think you and you mom could get away with leaving me?" He slapped her across the face, Gabriella shrieked as she tried to run out of the closet. He rather blocked her and threw her back to the ground. "I'm your father, why would you leave? I loved you." He slapped her again.

"I hate you." She spat back. He grabbed her by her hair in the back of her head, and dragged her to the stairs as she tried to squirm free, wincing at the pain.

"Don't disrespect your father now. Didn't your whore of a mother teach you well?" He pushed her down the stairs. She was able to stay on her feet until she got about a quarter of the way down. She fell hard. _CRAACCKK!_ Gabriella felt intense pain in her arm and continued to tumble. She finally reached the bottom. She layed there, knowing full well she needed to get up if she wanted to make it out, but her body just layed there, no matter how much her mind told her not to. She thought she was going to die. She began to look back on her life. Her mom, her new friends. Ryan. _Ryan. _She began to cry when she thought of him. How she hurt him. The last things she said to him. How he loved her. How she loved him. _She loved him._ She began to hear voices, telling her to stay strong. _Gabriella, Gabby, Come on Gabs don't give up._ Giving her hope. Giving her love. _It's going to be okay, I promise. I love you._ She felt arms around her, giving her warmth. She couldn't make out who it was, but could have sworn it was an angel. Gabriella began to speak to the angel.  
"Can.. you do me... a favor?" She said shakily.

"Anything."

"Let Ryan know I love him, too."She looked up to see her father stampeding down the stairs. The next thing she knew, she saw someone jump over her and collide with her father. The room began to spin, but she felt safe, her angel was watching over her. Everything went blank.

* * *

_"Let Ryan know I love him, too." _She said breathlessly.  
Ryan couldn't lose her. He had to fight back. 

"Hey kid!" yelled Mr.Montez, "Get away from my daughter." He began to run down the stairs. Ryan didn't want him to get near Gabriella again. He layed her down gently and ran up the stairs, colliding with him.

"Why, so you can beat her more?" Ryan was fit, but not muscular, so it was very difficult to fight a grown man up the stairs, but somehow he managed. They were in the halls now.

"Why does it matter to you anyway, kid?" Ryan swung at him, hitting him dead in the jaw.

"Cause I love her." Mr. Montez stumbled a little and laughed as he spit blood from his mouth.

"Yeah I did, too. Big mistake she was. Her mother should have just gotten an abortion like I told her to. She is useless anyway." He pinned Ryan against the wall but Ryan managed to get out by swiveling his hips. Ryan was fuming. He swung again but Mr. Montez caught his fist a twisted it, breaking Ryan's wrist. He yelled in pain as Mr. Montez punched him square in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed on his knees to the ground.

"Hahaha, You think you can save her? Hmm? You think you stand a chance against me? Well let me tell you something kid, you made a mistake coming here. You're just as dead as she is." Mr. Montez kneed Ryan in the face. Mr. Montez grabbed Ryan's leg, digging his fingernails into him, and dragged him across the floor. He was now face down on the ground, but he wasn't about to give up. He got up, using all the strength he had, and pinned Mr. Montez up against the wall.

"Don't you ever touch her again, you fucking asshole." He said through gritted teeth. He was about to swing at Mr. Montez when he felt someone pull him off. He tried to fight back but relaxed when he saw cops run up and handcuff Mr. Montez. Ryan limped to the staircase and looked down to see Gabriella being rolled out on a stretcher to an ambulance. She looked so pale. She had lost a lot of blood. He was about to walk down the stairs, to be by her side, when Mr. Montez came up behind him and slammed his head with his fists in the handcuffs. Ryan fell down the stairs and blacked out.

* * *

_Wednesday Morning.  
_Gabriella began to stirr. After a few minutes she was awake. She jumped up, not sure where she was. Memories flashed through her mind. Ryan. Her dad. The angel. _Her_ angel. The angel that saved her. She continued to think about the angel until someone else popped into her head. Ryan._ Ryan_._ I wonder where he is. _She wished he was here beside her, holding her hand, saying everything would be okay. Just then, a nurse came in.

"Well, Hello there. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Tired, but fine."

"Well, If you feel up to it, you can go visit your friend if you want." _I thought Taylor got released..._ She thought.

"Who?"

"That blond haired boy. He was at your house, got quite a beatin' from your father. If he hadn't come, that man probably would have beat you to death. He came pretty close with the both of you."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Of course." Gabriella got out of bed, threw on her clothes, and followed the nurse. She looked around as they walked, so many health posters and signs on the wall. One sign caught her attention, hanging from the ceiling.

CRITICAL/INTENSE CARE AND TREATMENT

It read in big, bold, red, letters. _Was Ryan in here? No, it can't be that bad. It couldn't be._ They followed that sign and Gabriella began to cry silently. After what seemed like forever, the nurse stopped. Gabriella turned to face a window, looking in to a room, and saw him. Ryan was lying there, bruises all over his face, and various tubes tangled around him. The nurse motioned for her to go in and left.

Gabriella was leaning against the wall to the door way and slowly sank to the ground as she began to weep. Only her sobs and the heartbeat monitor were heard. She forced herself up and began to walk around the room. She pulled up a chair, which had Ryan's clothes drapped over it. She inhaled the sweet scent coming from them, only to make her cry harder. She at down and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. He was cold, she longed for his warm, loving touch. She ran her other finger through his hair, and felt the bump on his head.

"Why? Why did you come and help me? Why didn't you just call the cops like I asked?" She sobbed. "Even after everything. After I saw that painful look in your eyes, that I caused, you came back. You always come back. Now look at you. You could be dying here. All because of me. Stupid...stupid." She brought his hand to her lips and held it there. "My angel." She mumbled into his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder, and knew she never wanted to be anywhere else, than with him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Mmm." Ryan moaned. Gabriella jumped up, he continued to mumble, then spoke. "I know... a little angel told me, and for the record, I prefer heroic over stupid." Ryan didn't have time to say anymore before Gabriella slammed her lips to his.

"I love you, too." He mumbled into her. She climbed next to him in the bed and they laid there, in the same position they were in, just two nights ago, with Ryan occassionally kissing her head. So the two laid there like that for what could have been an eternity, but they didn't care, because they had each other.

* * *

******crazy, twisted, insane. i know. i hope i didn't confuse people with my scene overlapping from ryan's to gabriella's. So R&R! so im an emotional sap, and i got teary eyed as i was writing about Gabriella's little epiphany at the bottom of the staircase, and the whole ryella hospital scene. im a bum. an emotional fool. but enough about me! i hope you are liking the story so far. btw, for all you lucas fans, it pained me so much to write about him getting beat up. it was so depressing, cause i love him, but he was being heroic for the girl he loved. so its so comletely sweet. so i had to do it. haha i felt the need to explain my actions. anyhoo, the next chapter may be the last, but then i have a sequel in mind to tie up a few loose strings. so stay tuned fellas and let me know your opinions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own High School Musical

**Rated: **T

**Pairings:** Ryella, Troypay, Chaylor

**Author's Note:** awww guysss! im so sad! this is the last chapter! so i want to thank everybody who read it, reviewed, favorited, everything in the past couple months. It was my first fic so i was kinda nervous but im so happy you all liked it, and that im not the only emotional sap. so, here we go. omg this is so depresssing. How Will I Know? Chapter 11, the final chapter! cry cry, tear tear. Hope you all love it!!! x3

* * *

**How Will I Know?**  
Chapter 11

* * *

_Thursday Afternoon.  
Callback day.  
_

Gabriella was back at school and released from the hospital. She had a cast on her arm and a few bruises, but she was fine. Better than fine. In fact, she felt fantastic. She wasn't completely sure why, but she had a guess. Love. Nothing could bring her down, except her thoughts of Ryan. She was still worrying about him. He had to stay in the hospital for a few more days. She couldn't help but worry. She walked to her locker to put her books away and get her CD for her audition and saw Sharpay there, with Troy of course, practically linked to her side.

"Hey Gabby! How do you feel?" Troy said, Sharpay shot him a look. Gabriella tried to hold in a laugh.

"Hey guys. I feel amazing actually, thanks for asking."

"Well, are you sure you're up for your callback? I mean with everything that's happened, I don't know if I'd be able to go on." Sharpay said, obviously pretending to be sympathetic.

"No, I'm fine. What about you? After all Ryan is still in the hospital. Shouldn't you be there with him?"

"Actually, uhh, I went yesterday and offered to stay with him but he told me to go. He knew how important this was to me. So, uhh, no. I'm here to kick your scrawny, little behind in the callbacks." Sharpay was acting kinda strange, as if she was hiding something. Gabriella just shrugged it off.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the auditorium then! Bye guys!" Gabriella finished at her locker and walked off, knowing she left an impression on Sharpay once again. Troy smirked, and Sharpay glared at him for a second time. _Will he ever learn?_

"She doesn't know?"

"She doesn't have a clue. But just because I'm doing something nice for my brother doesn't mean we have to be nice to Gabriella." Troy laughed.

"She is still my friend, you know."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You're sexy when you're nice." Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.

"I know." She said, in a high pithed, energetic voice. He kissed her shoulder and they followed Gabriella hand in hand to the auditorium.

* * *

The auditorium, which consisted of maybe 20 people at the time, roared with applause and cheer after Sharpay's callback. Gabriella was behind the curtain, doing a relaxing exercise Ryan taught her. Just the thought of him seemed to relax her. She just wished he was here, to see her performance, to be there for her. Sharpay walked off the stage in Gabriella's direction. 

"So.. I don't wish luck to many people, actually, I don't think I ever have, to anybody. Okay except maybe me. But, uhm, good luck Gabriella. You must be somewhat cool if you have Ryan falling all over you." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, "Hey, it's not funny! I'm trying to be a good person! Some people find it sexy... So go out there and do your best, which we both know won't be good enough, but have fun! You never know who is watching."

"Uhh, thanks Sharpay." As Sharpay strutted off, Kesli and Taylor walked up.

"Hey Gabs, how are you?" Taylor asked.

"Better. I'm just glad its over. What about you?"

"Good as new! So aren't you excited? Chad, Jason, Kelsi and I have the front row, but R-" Kelsi nudged her, giving her the classic "stop before you give it away" look, and began to speak. "You're going to do great Gabby."

"Thanks, but I just wish Ryan was here and okay." Gabriella heard Ms. Darbus call her name. Taylor hugged her friend. When Kelsi went up to hug her and whispered something in her ear.

"Just pretend he is out there watching you, singing along and encouraging you." Kelsi smiled and walked to her seat with Taylor.

"I thought she knew!" Taylor said.

"No, it's a surprise." Kelsi replied. The girls giggled to themselves and sat down as Jason and Chad put their arms around their girls.

Gabriella walked out to the center of the stage, a single spotlight on her, while the rest of the stage was submerged in darkness, as if a black sheet covered the stage, with one hole that Gabriella was popping out of.

"Whenever you're ready Ms. Montez." Just then, Gabriella's body flooded with anxiousness and nervousness. She couldn't do it. _Oh, the butterflies._ She tried to ignore them as the music started. If only Ryan was there.

"I want to dedicate this to Ryan Evans. This song always made me think of him." She said while the instrumental was playing. It was her cue to sing, and she began.

_I know there is something that I'm feeling  
But I can't quite put it into words  
It's got me hoping, hoping that you feeling it too  
Cause for me it's a first  
Does anyone truly understand what real love is about  
Don't say I'm too young to know what's real  
My heart skips a beat  
I can hardly breathe  
Every time that he comes near_

_It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinking bout you lately  
Tell me how in the world did it come to this  
It took me by surprise  
When you opened my eyes  
To hopefully show me what love is _

She took a deep breath as she sang the began the chorus. She began to feel a little more at ease, the butterflies disappearing. 

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

_Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know  
Somebody tell me  
Will I ever know_

As she continued, she heard a faint voice singing in the background. She thought maybe it was an echo, or she imagined it. She reassured herself that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Kelsi's advice had just gone to her head.  
_  
If it ain't love  
Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call  
And if it ain't love  
Then tell me why am I always hoping to see him in the halls  
And if it ain't love  
Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night staring at the walls_

_And if this isn't love  
Then I don't really need it cause I'm happy here with no love at all_

_It's so amazing almost crazy how  
I'm thinking bout you baby  
Still I don't really know if this is real  
I want you so much more  
But I'm unsure if this is true love  
That I feel_

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)  
I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

Gabriella still heard the voice. It was a beautiful voice, mixing with hers amazingly, but it was faint. She wondered who would be singing with her. _Maybe it was Sharpay? She was acting weird. But why would she sing with me? Or Troy? Even if he wanted to I doubt Sharpay would let him._ _Was it Kelsi?_ Come to think of it, she had never really heard Kelsi sing. She tried to stay focused on the song while she tried to figure out who the mysterious voice was.  
_  
How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know (yeah)  
How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)  
I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love (How will I know I'm in love)_

The voice was still faint, but somehow, calming. It made Gabriella feel relieved. She felt like the voice was somehow soothing her, reassuring her. She finished out the song strong.

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know  
Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you  
How will I know  
Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool  
How will I know  
Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinking bout you  
How will I know I'm in love_

The instrumental died out and everyone cheered. Mr. Darbus stood up.

"Well, my dears, that was a beautiful. I think both of you together would be amazing in our theater programs production of _Twinkle Town_. Congratulations Gabriella! You got the lead of Minnie." Gabriella heard Sharpay gasp overdramatically, but ignored it. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head at Ms. Darbus, but was confused. _Dears? Both? So someone was really singing!  
_  
Then she realized, who had been singing with her all along, calming her. Just like Kelsi said. They all knew. _My angel stroke again._ She ran off the stage and down the aisle, and saw what confirmed her thoughts. Her friends watched in awe as she continued to run, till she reached her destination and straddled the blond boy in the wheel chair, in the back of the auditorium. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He kissed back with just as much emotion, if not more. He cupped her face in his hands, savoring every last moment.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez, with all my heart. I always will."

"I love you, too, Ryan Evans. Forever." Tears began to run down her cheeks. Tears of joy. She smiled as Ryan wiped them away with his thumb. The two continued to kiss, and in Gabriella's case, cry, because she knew that she finally found someone who would always be there for her, always comfort her, always protect her. Always love her. And she would never let him go. Nor would he to her. It was love. Pure, true love.

So they kissed and held each other, and knew that everything would always be all right, no matter what came in their way.

* * *

******::lyrics from urbanlyrics:: well, what can i say? I'm a hopeless romantic. I never thought ending a story would be so sad, i'm seriously so depressed right now, haha. so i think a sequel is deffinately coming, cause there are some things i want to tie up and i need something to help ease my new depression, haha. R&R, let me know your final comments on my story, and I hope you all read more of my fics! love you guys x3 **


End file.
